The husking of coconuts is a laborious, time-consuming and somewhat risky undertaking. No set formula seems to exist for handling this operation, but usually it is carried out with a hatchet, knife, or machete. To a novice, these can be dangerous especially in dealing with a coconut due to its being ungainly. Additionally, it required considerable time to do the job, so that it has not been a profitable operation.
This invention provides a relatively simple tool for husking coconuts and one which does not pose risks and can be achieved easily quickly and without the necessity of prior training. The tool includes wedge blades which are forced into the husk and then one of the blades is shifted away from the other, thereby to tear loose a portion of the fibrous husk. This is repeated until the entire husk is forced from the seed. The entire operation can be accomplished quickly and easily.